Oneshots
by NaviraDreams
Summary: Just a few oneshots for some of the boys in Prince of Tennis. If you would like to see a certain character done, feel free to request them. I'll try my best to accommodate any wishes you have.
1. I'll be by your side  (Yukimura Seiichi)

Seiichi haf told me to go to the match but there was no way I could focus on tennis when he was headed for his surgery today. I did want to support the other Rikkaidai boys especially since their opponent was the pretty strong Seigaku team. And yet I hadn't even realised the first doubles match had already finished. I didn't catch anything that was happening. I was too busy worrying about Seiichi. "Sora." Only when I heard my name did I pay any attention to my surroundings. Sanada was standing right in front of me. "Oh." I looked up at my classmate. "Why don't you go?" "Huh?" A confused sound left my lips. "Your mind is at the hospital anyways, why don't you go?" He had seen right through me. I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry..." "We all want to be there, so just take our place, okay?" Sanada showed me a very rare, kind smile. I stood up and nodded. "Thank you," I returned his smile. "With you waiting on the other side, he'll make it through." I wasn't sure what Sanada meant by that exactly but I was too busy collecting my things so I could go anyways to give it much thought.

"Good luck," I said to the other Rikkaidai boys before I hurried off to get to the hospital. I should definitely be able to make it before Seiichi had to go into surgery.

"Miss, please don't run in the hospital!" A nurse called out to me but all I could think about was Seiichi. I reached for the doorknob to his room yet hesitated. What if I said the wrong thing? What if he didn't make it?

No. I shook those thoughts off. Seiichi would be a fine. He'd make it through surgery and get better. That's what I had to believe.

With my newfound resolve I opened the door and walked into the room. "Sora-chan?" Seiichi was sitting in his bed. "Hi," I smiled. I was relieved to see him. See him not worried. That made me worry less. If he was positive, he was going to make it through surgery just fine. "I thought you were going to the match?" Seiichi asked me. "I was," I nodded, "But Sanada sent me here since everyone else can't be." Seiichi smiled the gentle smile that I had grown to love. "Thank you." My heart skipped a beat. Seiichi patted the free space on his bed so I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. I smiled as well, "Everyone is thinking about you." "How were they doing before you left?" It was just like him to worry more about his team than himself. Or maybe he just wanted to distract himself. "Uh..." But I had to realise that I had no idea. I didn't even remember how the first match ended. Seiichi chuckled, "It's alright. I know they're doing their best." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "Sorry." "No, I'm glad you're here." "Me too." I didn't even think about those words. It was the worst truth. There was nowhere I would rather be than by his side right now. I had realised a while ago that Seiichi was more than just a friend to me. Even if he didn't feel the same, all I wanted was to stay close to him.

"So, have the nurses been prodding you?" I changed the topic. It seemed like we both needed a distraction. He told me about how some of the younger kids had come by earlier to wish him luck. He was really well liked by them. I could understand that. Seiichi was the kindest person I knew. People were drawn to him. Just like I was when we first met.

"What are you laughing about?" Seiichi asked me. I hadn't even noticed that I had laughed out loud. "I was just thinking about how we first met," I answered smiling at the memory.

It was the first day of middle school. I was lost, carrying too many heavy books for my small frame. I could barely see over the top of the stack I was carrying when I tripped over my own feet crashing into the ground. Only it wasn't the ground I fell onto. It was a boy with blue hair and pale eyes. "I'm so sorry." I scramble off him and quickly tried to gather my books. "Are you alright?" The boy smiled at me with the most gentle smile. He got up and held his hand out to me. "Yes, thank you." I took his hand and he helped me back on my feet. The boy picked up a few of my books. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi," he had introduced himself. "Ah, I'm Sora," I quickly bowed my head. I heard him chuckle and looked up. "Nice to meet you, Sora-chan," he smiled brightly, "Where do you have to go? I'll help you."

Thinking back, I probably fell in love with him right then and there. I just didn't realise it. One of the books I had been carrying was my own, a book about tennis. Seiichi saw it and that's how our friendship started. I wasn't a very good player but I loved tennis so I ended up helping out at the boys club.

"You're still as clumsy now as you were back then," Seiichi chuckled. "Hey!" I exclaimed but had to laugh as well. He had a point.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. "Yukimura-kun," a nurse came in, "It's time to get you prepped." Seiichi tensed up. It wasn't obvious, but I noticed. Instinctively I grabbed his hand. "It'll be okay," I smiled. Seiichi relaxed a little. "It'll still be a bit, so you can wait here I'd you'd like," the nurse said to me. "I'll wait here," I told Seiichi. He nodded and smiled.

As I watched him leave with the nurse, worry started to grow in me again. But I couldn't let myself give into it. Seiichi was worried enough. I needed to be positive for him.

It seemed like an eternity until Seiichi came back. I greeted him with a smile. "Sora-chan, I'm really glad you're here." His words were simple but they made heart skip a beat. However I could feel that he was starting to grow anxious. "And I'll be here when you come out again," I tried to reassure him, "Everyone will. You'll be okay." Seiichi smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I took his hand again and gave it a small squeeze. It hurt my heart to know how worried he was. "Thank you, Sora-chan." I nodded, "I'll always be here." "That means a lot to me." We both smiled at each other. Seiichi wrapped his arms around me. I returned his embrace, hoping my positive thoughts would be able to ease his worried even just a little bit.

It felt like it has only been a second when there was another knock on the door. It was the same nurse. "It's time," she said. Seiichi was transferred onto a different bed. "Can I go with him?" I asked. "Of course, but only until we get to the surgical wing. I sighed, relieved that I would get a few more moment with Seiichi before his surgery. He took my hand. He showed me a genuine smile which I returned.

The whole way I didn't let go of his hand. Or he didn't let go of mine. It didn't matter.

"Buchou!" "Yukimura!" Everyone from the team except Sanada caught up with us just before we reached the surgery wing. "How did it go?" Seiichi asked his team. "Sanada is fighting now." "So you have to fight too." All of them gave him words of encouragement. Seiichi smiled. "We have to go now," the nurse said however and started pushing Seiichi's bed through the doors to the operating rooms. It was just a glimpse, but I could see worry on Seiichi's face as he left all of us behind. I had no idea what came over me next, but I caught one of the doors. "Seiichi!", I yelled after them. Seiichi looked back at me from further down the hall. "I love you!" I let the door fall shut before he could react.

Then I realised what I had just done and stumbled backwards onto the ground. Had I really just confessed my feelings to Seiichi right before he went into surgery? How could I have been do stupid?

"Sora..." I looked up to find everyone staring at me. Oh no. But it seemed no one knew what to say. I was relieved that they'd rather focus on the mini radio they'd brought to keep up with Sanada's game. Once again I was too preoccupied with worrying about Seiichi to pay any attention to it.

Only when someone punched the wall did I snap out of it. Sanada had lost. Which meant that Seigaku had won. But if Sanada had been fighting and lost... My worry went up another level.

But then a doctor in surgical clothes came through the door that Seiichi had vanished through. "You're here for Yukimura Seiichi, aren't you?" he asked us. "What happened?" I basically yelled at him. I could already feel tears burning in my eyes. The startled doctor took a step back. "The surgery went very well," he informed us, "Yukimura-kun will be in the recovery room for another hour or two until he wakes up." "So he's okay?" "Yes. He will make a full recovery." All the tension left my body. I collapsed in relief. Seiichi would be fine. "Sora-chan!" The others came rushing to my side. "Are you okay?" Even the doctor looked concerned. "I'm fine," I nodded. Except tears started falling from my eyes. Seiichi would be fine. That thought made me so happy. "Sora-chan..." I found myself in a group hug. Of course. Seiichi's teammates were just as relieved as I was.

Once Sanada arrived the others told him the good news. "That's a relief," he said, "But Yukimura is going to need his rest once he wakes up. We should let him." "What are you saying?" Bunta asked his vice captain. "Sora, why don't you stay here? We'll come visit Yukimura tomorrow." "Huh?" I looked up at him surprised. "That's a good idea, those two will need to talk," Yagyuu agreed. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks when I realised what he meant. I had confessed to Seiichi before he went into surgery. Honestly, I was scared of his reaction. But I also just really wanted to see him.

"Take good care of Yukimura." Those were the last words Sanada said to me before he and the rest of the team left.

All I could do now was wait for Seiichi to get back from the recovery room.

A noise suddenly startled me. It seemed I had fallen asleep while waiting for Seiichi to get back. And now he was. "Sora-chan." He had noticed I was awake. I was so relieved to see Seiichi looking okay. So relieved that I ran over and immediately he hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay." Seiichi chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad you're still here, Sora-chan." That's when I remembered what I had said just before Seiichi went into surgery. I quickly pulled away. "Uh, about what I said, you know..." "Sora-chan," Seiichi stopped, "I believe that your words are what got me through this surgery." My eyes widened in surprise. Seiichi took my hand and pulled me closer again. "Knowing you'd be waiting. Knowing you feel the same I do. Knowing you'll always be by my side. That's what got me through." "Seiichi..." I didn't know what to say. Never in a million years did I think Seiichi could feel the same way I did. "Sora, let me say what you didn't let me say before," Seiichi looked straight into my eyes, his gaze even more gentle than I'd ever seen, "I love you too." My brain wasn't able to form a coherent thought. But I didn't have to. Seiichi pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine ever so softly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but that was more than enough to erupt millions of butterflies in my stomach. "Please stay with me," Seiichi whispered into my ear, his breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine. "I'll always be by your side." We smiled at each other.

I knew then that I had connected with my soulmate forever.


	2. Pulling Pigtails (Oishi Shuichirou)

"Ei~ji~" I sang as I jumped onto my best friend's back. He stumbled forward a step but kept on his feet, holding me up. "Hi Yasu-chan," Eiji grinned as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders for support. "Hi Oishi," I greeted his doubles partner as well. "Hello, Hashiba-san." "It's Yasu. I told you. Ya. Su." I corrected him for the hundredth time. "Oh right." "Would it be easier if I call you Shu-chan?" I suggested jokingly. "Sh- Shu-chan!?" I burst out laughing at Oishi's flustered reaction. I laughed so hard that I fell off Eiji's back. "

What's going on here?" A voice suddenly boomed next to us. "Uh oh." I got up again. "Hashiba, please stop distracting Kikumaru and Shu-chan." My eyes widened. No way did he just say that. "T-Tezuka." I burst out laughing once more. It was just too funny to see Oishi so flustered. Eiji joined in with me. "Not you too, Eiji!" I ended up on the floor laughing with tears in my eyes.

I finally started to calm down when Tezuka sent Eiji and Oishi back to practice. But my breathing took a bit longer to return to normal. "Sorry, Tezuka," I apologised to the team's captain. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "So when are you going to tell him?" I looked up at my upperclassman confused, "What do you mean?" Instead of answering he focused on the courts. I followed his line of sight. He was looking at Oishi. I stared up at him as I got back up on my feet, "How... How do you know?" I thought I had done a good job of hiding my true feelings for Oishi. Not even Eiji suspected a thing and he was my best friend. Well, he was also more of a child than I was, so maybe that was it.

Tezuka didn't answer me and just walked off. I sighed and took a seat in the grass near the courts and watched the practice since I had plans with Eiji after. But Tezuka's comment had really thrown me. There was no point thinking about it though, it wouldn't change anything. My feelings were one-sided anyways.

I waited near the changing room once practice was finished. The first one to come out was Oishi. I hesitated for a second but stopped him when he walked by me. "Hey, Oishi, I'm sorry, about before, you know." It's okay," he smiled but then sighed, "I just don't understand why you always have to tease me. Do you not like me or something?" "That's not it," I laughed awkwardly, "Well," I didn't really know how to put it but Tezuka's comment from earlier ran through my mind, "I guess, you know how little boys always used to pull girls' pigtails?" Oishi nodded, "Yea, so?" "They don't do that because they don't like the girl. And well, in this case I'm the boy and you're the girl." "Huh?" He was most definitely confused. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him outright. That's when Eiji came out of the changing room. "Figure it out," was all I said to Oishi before I grabbed Eiji and we left.

I had no idea whether Oishi had understood what I tried to tell him. But even if he did, I probably didn't want to know his reaction. That's why I didn't go to practice anymore and made sure not to run into him in the halls.

I kept that up for a few days but then as I was leaving school Eiji caught up to me. "Yasu-chan, I haven't seen you in days, where have you been?" he whined as he linked arms with me. "Yea, sorry Eiji, I've had a mountain of homework," I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. I didn't want to lie to him, but telling him that I had avoided him in order to avoid Oishi was too complicated. "Do you have homework now?" Eiji asked me. "No," I answered. I realised my mistake as soon as the word had left my mouth. Eiji pulled me towards the tennis courts, "Great, then you can stay for practice," he grinned. Making an excuse now wouldn't work so I just gave up and let him drag me there.

Eiji only let go of me when he entered the changing room. But he did so just as someone else came out. Oishi. "Oh." "Hi." This was so awkward. "Ah. Um." Oishi only looked at me for a second before he hurried off onto the courts. A sigh escaped my lips. I guess I had my answer. I knew it was coming. I just didn't expect it to hurt like this.

I sat down on a grassy patch near the courts and pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. Practice was starting but I wasn't really paying any attention to it. Oishi couldn't even look at me anymore. Why did I have to go and tell him? Well, I didn't really, but I just had to give him enough hints to figure it out himself. As much as I wanted to blame Tezuka for planting the thought of telling Oishi how I really felt in my head, it wasn't his fault. It was mine alone. We had a good thing going and I ruined it. I also had no idea how Eiji would react if he found out. Oishi had to tell him at some point, didn't he?

"You're not yourself, Hashiba." I looked up at the voice. "Tezuka," I sighed, "I told him." "Oh?" Tezuka slightly turned his head towards me. He was actually interested. "Yea, and his reaction is why I never planned on telling him before," I sighed again. "Really?" Tezuka's one word answers were a little annoying. "At least now I know I don't like being rejected. Oishi can't even look at me anymore." Staying positive usually came easy to me, but not this time. "Hm..." I mustered Tezuka, he was acting strange. "Don't get depressed just yet." That was the last thing Tezuka said to me before he returned to the courts. I had absolutely no idea what he meant. Tezuka was really hard to figure out. He was so distant and yet in touch with everything somehow. It was sort of impressive, and yet weird.

Another sigh escaped my lips. I contemplated leaving but that would just upset Eiji and not help me in the slightest. So I stayed. I distracted myself with the homework that I did have. But I couldn't really focus for very long.

Suddenly a shadow hovered over me. I looked up, expecting it to be Eiji or Tezuka. But it wasn't. It was Oishi. I scrambled to my feet. "Oishi..." "Has- Yasu..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "When you said... Did you mean..." Yep, this was very awkward. I shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably, avoiding direct eye contact with Oishi, "Yea... I meant," I took a deep breath, "I actually like you, really like you." I couldn't look at him. He'd already made it clear that he didn't feel the same way. "You're really something else," I heard Oishi sigh. I risked glancing at him. He was smiling down at me. "You could have just told me." I still didn't know what to say. "Yasu," something in Oishi's voice made me look up at him. I bit my lip, preparing myself to be rejected. Instead Oishi took my hand and smiled, "You know you're crazy, but you're also funny, cheerful and one of the kindest people I know." That did not sound like a rejection. I felt the hope, that I'd thought lost, flicker back to life. "Oishi..." "I don't mind if you keep pulling on my pigtails." His words made me laugh. "There's the Yasu I know," Oishi smiled. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Good to know I can return the favour," Oishi laughed. "Just this once, Shu-chan," I laughed as Oishi blushed as well. "Shuichirou..." "Huh?" "Call me Shuichirou." I was without a doubt turning into a tomatoe. I hesitated for a second before I opened my mouth, "Okay, Shuichirou..." I had to avert my gaze. Suddenly Oishi pulled me into his arms. "Just for the record, I like you too." I buried my face in his shoulder. I had no idea how to act in this situation. All I knew was that hearing those words made me incredibly happy.

"About time you two finally figured it out." Oi- Shuichirou and I jumped apart at the sound of a familiar voice. "Eiji!" we exclaimed at the same time. The redhead was grinning at us. "Wait, you knew?" I asked surprised. "Of course," he laughed, "You're my best friends." Shuichirou and I looked at each other. And then all three of us started laughing.

We had been so silly, but it all turned out the way it was supposed to.


End file.
